Amusements of the Mad
by Andoriol
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, plot bunnies, and general insanity pouring from my mind into the Naruto universe to get it out of my head. Some may become stories in their own right. First up! Child of Destiny Mk 3
1. Child of Destiny Mk 3

**A.N.** – HOLY SHIT I'M NOT DEAD.

I *feel* like I'm dead, but I'm not.

Long story short: Life happens. College took more time than expected. The failings of the series made it hard to get interested in writing this fanfiction. All of the above have been solved. And it's awesome. This is just a mess of drabbles to keep myself amused and _get them out of my head _while I work on Naruto: Lord of Konoha. Yes! The fic is revived! I'm about a third of the way through the next chapter already.

Admittedly, this is a bit rambly, but that's mostly intentional due to the emotional states involved, but still, it's grating to leave it as is.

Regardless! On with the insanity!

oOo

**Child of Destiny Mk 3**

oOo

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then he stared at his hands.

Then his arms.

He brought a foot up to wiggle his toes and stare at those.

It was at this point, Naruto decided that these eye thingies were _weird_. No other word for them.

His hands had *colors* to them, mostly this yellowish blue with hints or red flickering through it occasionally, but they had colors playing across them that hadn't been there before.

And it was weird how he just… _knew _some things now. He wasn't sure where he'd heard them before or if he even had.

_Deva. The path of heaven_. Light played across Naruto's fingers like water, lighting the dark apartment.

_Asura. The path of the demon._ Closing his eyes, Naruto clenched his hands into fists, feeling the light solidify and form and something… _else_… shaping about his skin. When his eyes opened again, brass armor that looked almost _alive _had formed about his hands.

_Human. The path of enlightenment._ Naruto closed his eyes, pressing his hands to his temples, trying to block out the skills he had somehow pulled from Mizuki, _throw this way, flick your wrist like this, mixing nettle bane and-_ No. No. Enough of that. _–will make a poison that will cause their blood vessels to -_ **No.** With effort, he forced the knowledge away, as it carried such _hate _with it, such loathing… Naruto wanted no part of it. He didn't-… what was he supposed to do with something he'd _stolen _from someone? Even a douchebag like Mizuki…

_Animal. The path of the earth._ Naruto lowered his hands, the strange brass not even glimmering in the darkness, despite seeming as clear as day to his eyes. He flexed his fingers and… _felt _ the plants in his little garden shift, _knew _that the insects amongst them were giving him their attention. He _pushed_ chakra through his hands and towards the plants, and he could _see _them grow, could _see _ the insects get more excited.

_Preta. The path of the hungry ghost_. He held out a hand, looking at the potted plant not far from him. _His _potted plant. And then it flew to his hand, resting in his palm. Swallowing, Naruto closed his eyes, and then he touched… _something _inside him, something hungry and desperate and needy, and it gnawed at the world about him, he felt better, stronger as it did… But then he pushed it away, and when his eyes opened, the pot and much of the plant were dissolved, the dirt within the pot falling through his fingers.

_Naraka. The path of hell._ Letting the soil drop to the floor, uncaring of the mess, Naruto fell over to his side, crying as he curled up into a ball. When his clones had beaten Mizuki, he'd stolen something from him, a part of him, a piece of his _soul_. But that wasn't as bad as when he'd grabbed Mizuki himself and… and he'd known _something_. He'd… learned more about Mizuki that instant than he'd ever wanted to. Every failing, every fault, every _sin_, and he'd been so _angry_ then, so mad at him for hurting Iruka-sensei… he'd just… made Mizuki feel every bit of suffering he'd inflicted on others.

The images kept trying to overwhelm him, anger, hatred, desire, so much, so fast. Naruto buried them to keep them and the emotions and pain attached from overwhelming him.

It did nothing to stop the tears.

His eyes closed, he could still feel the chakra pumping into them, and with difficulty, he pulled it away, lessened it, forced it from his eyes. It took almost a minute of concentration for the rings in his eyes to collapse in upon themselves, for them to stop pulling at his chakra and trying to mak all those powers happen and… Naruto didn't know what else but he was just happy the eyes were off.

His head hurt, his eyes hurt, he felt like his stomach was going to twist into knots and fall out of him, his heart ached and he felt like he'd drunken bad milk and was about to hurl. He almost forgot that he'd become a genin in spite of everything.

But he had, he'd used the Shadow Clones to beat the crap out of Mizuki, he'd been so afraid Iruka-sensei had died. So terrified. The shuriken had gone _through _him. Iruka-sensei had shielded him with his body and the giant shuriken had gone _through _his sensei. The man had coughed up blood, asking if Naruto was okay even as his eyes went glassy, even as Mizuki yelled about a demon fox and Naruto… he'd just _stared _as Iruka-sensei had gone limp and he…

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, tears already spilling onto his cheeks.

Iruka-sensei wasn't dead. Naruto was _sure_. Iruka had woken up after he'd beaten Mizuki within an inch of his life. Iruka had given him his headband, declared him a genin and everything…

Crying quietly to himself, Naruto clutched his pillow tight, trying to burry the hurt and the sin and pain and loathing deep inside as he desperately yearned for sleep.

And so, Naruto, child of destiny, spent his first night with the gift of the gods and sages, the Rinnegan.

oOo

A.N. (the second) – The things I do to amuse myself…

I haven't seen many Rinnegan!Naruto fics, at least ones that don't make me cringe on the summary alone. Mind you, there might be a reason, it's explicitly a Super!Naruto thing, 'cause the Rinnegan is almost explicitly FUCKING-BROKEN-BLOODLINE-POWER, more so than the Sharingan (*coughcoughHAXcough*). The Sharingan still bothers me more than the Rinnegan for some reason, I think it's because the Rinnegan is attached to a guy who's a little psycho, but consistent and just flat out badass, whereas the Sharingan is attached to Itachi (good intentions, absolutely _insane_ methods, seriously, how the fuck'd he expect that to work?), "Madara", (Eye of the moon plan? Seriously?), Madara (Meh, badass, a bit of flair never hurt), Obito (barely got to know the little shit), and Kakashi (Good lord that man has frustrating issues), and the fully psychotic and delusional fuck-it-all Sasuke.

So… it seems to boil down to "Sharingan users are inconsistent, psychotoic, overpowered assholes" vs. "Rinnegan users are consistent, mildly psychotic, ultra-overpowered buttheads that usually have a bit of style".

Or something like that.

This though? This is my take on the Rinnegan, in that each person's Rinnegan actually grants different powers for their paths. The paths themselves are the same, but the powers they grant are different, much like how every Mangekyo user has a different set. Similar sometimes, but different. So Nagato got the Sages Divine Push/Pull, but Naruto did not. Naruto got an entirely different set of abilities (except for resurrection, just 'cause).

If anyone's interested, I might give snippets of this world and further elaborate on Naruto's powers and the effects this has on the world, but the next chapter of this will probably be something totally different.

Oh, and cookies to anyone that can guess the exact powers of each of Naruto's paths.

*cracks whip* Now get to work slaves! Back to the type-writers! We have a chapter to finish!


	2. Those Who Hadn't Died 1

A.N. – A quick little piece between classes.

P.S. - I make no assertions that this, or any other chapter in Amusements of the Mad will be any attempt at stellar writing, if anything, these will probably have stale, over-used plots, overpowered characters, and ill-thought-out premises. They're brief amusements, plot bunnies, or ideas that just refuse to get out of my head that I'm throwing down.

oOo

Those Who Hadn't Died

oOo

Sometimes, people die. Those with amazing potential snuffed out before they have a chance to realize. Sometimes, people are put in a situation that they simply can't handle before they have a chance to realize their potential. And the world loses out.

oOo

Had Uchiha Obito not died on that fateful mission, he would have been the greatest prodigy of the Sharingan to ever live. A natural talent with the sharingan never seen before. He would not rely on the ninjutsu that most Uchiha focus on.

His stamina would be unparalleled amongst the Uchiha, a master of tai, gen, and nin jutsu. Only Itachi, a prodigy amongst prodigies, would ever exceed him on an individual level, but Itachi would never match his distant cousins charisma and talent for teamwork.

When Tobi would attempt to free the Kyuubi and destroy Konoha, Obito would be part of Minato's honor guard with the rest of his team. The Kyuubi would still be released, Kushina would still die protecting her child and restraining the Kyuubi, but Tobi would die, and between Obito's Sharingan and Kushina's power, Minato would not need to give his life to seal the Kyuubi.

The Uchiha elders desire for power would be satiated by Obito's existence, a direct Uchiha line to the Hokage. Itachi would not need to slaughter the clan. But years later, a civil war _would _break out, and thousands would die, but the Uchiha and Konoha would survive.

Orochimaru would die by Minato's hand.

Minato would fight Akatsuki, larger than the one his son would fight, but different. Minato would confront Nagato and bring the man and much of his organization to Konoha.

The four other major shinobi villages would declare war on Konoha upon discovering that it held the Rinnegan, the Kyuubi, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and the remnants of the Senju clan. The villages hoping that Konoha was too weakened by its recent civil war and forays against the S-Ranked nins of Akatsuki.

Nagato would finish what Minato started against Iwa, wiping the village from the map. He would kill more than a third of Kiri's shinobi on his own. Minato would use a completed Rasengan to kill the Raikage and Kazekage.

Hiashi and Hizashi would both die in battle, Hinata would be a figurehead leader of the clan until the elders decide she's unworthy. Without her father to argue in her defense, Hinata would be sealed and relegated to the branch house even as her sister was declared the clan heir.

Kiba would sacrifice himself to save a platoon as a genin. He would be posthumously promoted to chuunin for his bravery. Rock Lee would tear his body apart, opening the sixth gate only a month after learning to open the first, fighting off a team of jounin for almost an hour before Nagato would arrive and finish the fight. Rock Lee would die at the young age of 20 due to the injuries that inflicted on him.

Anko would die saving her team from an ambush, and in doing so, would redeem her name forever in the eyes of the village, even when there should have been nothing to redeem.

Kakashi would die completing an objective and protecting an entire platoon with his actions.

But, even with the combined power of several bloodlines, Minato, a Sannin, Itachi, and the remnants of Akatsuki, many would die in the war, and Konoha would slowly lose a war fought on four fronts.

The war would be won by Naruto befriending every other jincuriki.

Naruto would never want to be Hokage, but he'd become the godaime.

Sasuke would have a small fan-club, one smaller than Naruto's sizable one. Without any need to "revive his clan" or seek vengance, the Uchiha genius would become a bit of a playboy, striving to get out from under his brothers shadow for years, but siding with him when the civil war erupted... siding with Konoha.

The newest generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team would go on to be great ninjas, ferocious in battle, but kind outside of it. And yet, they would end up completely average by the standards of their clans.

The Hyuuga Elder's would try to arrange a marriage between Hanabi and Naruto to improve their position, but all of their plans would be thrown out of whack by Naruto falling for Hinata.

Hinata wouldn't end up falling for Naruto at first, but he would win her over, and their relationship would be the catalyst for Konoha's second civil war, this time caused by the Hyuuga and their seal. Many more would die, but the Hyuuga family would be reunited at the end.

Weakened, their numbers and civilian population crippled, Konoha's position as the mightiest of villages would be threatened, however, with the might of the Rinnegan, multiple S-rank ninjas, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, the Sandaime, the Yondaime, and a jinchuriki godaime, Konoha would rise again to prominence.

It would be a world with far more death and war. There would be tales of great bravery, and those of horrible treachery. There would be pointless deaths and great heroes. Alliances would be made, broken, shifted. And in the end, the world would be hardly recognizable.

But one day, a blonde, white-eyed child would be cradled in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke, his small but loyal clan about him, as his Hokage asked him one simple question.

"Would you be her godfather?"

oOo

A.N. – Ta da. Probably the rest of these "Because so and so didn't die"s are probably gonna be things on OCs that are bouncing around in my head that don't fit into Ninjalord without being retarded. Regardless, more progress on Ninjalord has been made.

P.P.S. - My take on Obito if he hadn't died. He always struck me as someone with potential that never got to realize it. I mean, he awoke his sharingan relatively early, and all the way to 3 tomoe immediately, guy had talent. Meh, regardless.


End file.
